


Feeling Like The Fifth Wheel

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zianourry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are in a happy, committed relationship, as are Zayn and Niall. Liam’s just came out as gay and feels lonely, like a fifth wheel. When the boys realize this, they treat him nice all day to show him that they still love him. Ends in smut, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Like The Fifth Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

"Fuck me Lou, uhng, harder, babe, harder", Harry screamed as his boyfriend Louis was thrusting into him at a scarily fast pace. Within minutes, Harry came all over his chest and chin as Louis released his load deep into Harry’s hole. Louis collapsed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “I love you so much babe", Louis said. “I love you too boo bear", Harry replied.

Zayn and his boyfriend Niall were led on the couch, cuddled under a quilt as a movie played on the TV. They were catching popcorn in their mouths and shared many soft kisses. Zayn caught Niall when he kissed the boy unexpected and slipped his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. They sniggered when they heard the sounds of Harry and Louis doing it come from upstairs.

Liam was in the kitchen of his house that he shared with the two loving couples. He had recently came out as gay and was getting no action what so ever, except for the odd wank here and there. He envied his mates relationships. The fluffiness, the cuteness and the many sex sessions they embarked on pretty much every night. You see, Liam had the room that was in between those of the two couples. So every night, the sounds of Harry being brutally fucked (and loving it) by Louis went straight to one of Liam’s ear, and the sound of Zayn genitally and lovingly entering Niall went straight to the other. He wasn't complaining, as it gave him some good wank material to beat off to, and the fact that he could moan as loud as he wanted to made it better, as the others wouldn't be able to hear him. Well, that’s what he thinks.

One morning, when Liam was having a lie in, Louis ushered his fellow housemates into the kitchen for a ‘meeting’. “Liam’s obviously lonely and not to mention extremely horny. So today, we’re gonna be his, toys, if you want. Today, we will do whatever it takes to make him feel happy and part of our group. Tonight, basically, we’re gonna have a five-some, and Liam will be the center of attention. Harry and Niall, you will tease him all day to get him extra horny, and i know you’re both good at that. Zayn, me and you will just sit back and make sure everything runs smoothly. Today, we all belong to Liam, so we are gonna make him breakfast in bed, watch any movies of his choice whilst cuddled up with him, make him dinner and then give him the best sex he’s ever had, and will ever have. Okay, Ni and Hazz, you go slowly wake him up, me and Z will get breakfast ready". And with that, the boys were off.  
When Zayn and Louis entered Liam’s bedroom, they were greeted with the sight of Niall and Harry kissing his face and bare chest. All the boys were just in their boxers, and their was a strong sense of horny-ness in the air. “Fuck it, Liam, we’re gonna have a five-some, right here, right now, and you’re in charge", Louis said, placing the tray of food on the table and adjusting himself in his undies. Zayn did the same as Liam climbed out from under the covers and laid down on his bed facing upright. “Okay, uh, this is good, Harry and Niall, i-i want you to take care of my dick whilst Lou, you and Z get on either side of me and i’ll toss ya off". Within seconds, Niall had removed Liam’s pants, letting his 10 inch thick dick free, as himself and Harry began licking, nipping and sucking at the shaft and it’s two companions. Liam was moaning quite loudly as he gripped the two cocks at either side of him and began pumping them. After a while they all got off the bed as Niall led down on his back, waiting to be serviced. “Right. wow Ni. Me and Z’ll fuck ‘im whilst Lou, you have ‘is mouth and Harry you take care of his dick, okay?", Liam said as the other boys nodded and got to work.

Harry licked teasingly at the pale skin of Niall’s dick and took all of him in his mouth in one swift motion. Liam and Zayn stood side by side as they slowly entered Niall’s tight hole, the both of them moaning at the friction of the other’s dick on their own. Louis quickly shoved his dick into Niall’s moist hole so that his whines could be muffled. “Wait, Ni, swap with me", Liam said, clearly jealous with the way Niall was being treated like a little slut. They soon swapped, and Liam was in heaven with the many feelings of Louis fucking his mouth, Harry sucking his big dick and Zayn and Niall thrusting into his tight hole. All boys were in ecstasy as loud groans filled the air. When Harry felt Liam’s cock began to throb, he knew he was close, and before he could prepare himself, Liam had his hands in his curls, pulling him off of his dick. He wanted all the boys to see the sight of him when he released about 10 million ropes of cum non stop. The picture before them had all boys soon cumming as Harry released his load over Liam’s chest, Louis came all over Liam’s face, painting his cheeks and mouth white and Zayn and Niall came all over Liam’s legs and thighs.  
Right now, Liam was a sight to behold, covered head to toe in hot white sticky cum as the other four boys began licking it all up and Liam began licking the substance off of his face. They were all heavily breathing as they got in the bed next to their friend and snuggled up to one another. “Didn’t go the way i planned, but it was better than i ever imagined", Louis said. “Than you ever imagined huh?", Harry said as he could already feel himself getting hard. Niall felt this against his ass, and he too became erect and so did the others. “Time for round two?", Zayn said, his voice all husky as they all prepared themselves for more.


End file.
